bubblebobblefandomcom-20200215-history
List of locations
This page lists all of the locations in the ''Bubble Bobble'' series. Each location is organized by the game they appeared in. Most of the locations are on Rainbow World, although some of them take place on other planets. Chack'n Pop * Monsta's Castle ''Bubble Bobble'' *Cave of Monsters ''Rainbow Islands'' *Rainbow Islands **Insect Island **Combat Island **Monster Island **Toy Island **Doh's Island **Robot Island **Dragon Island **Magical Island **Darius Island **KiKi KaiKai Island **Bubble Island ''Parasol Stars'' *Musical Star *Woods Star *Oceanic Star *Machine Star *Gamble Star *Cloud Star *Giant Star *Rainbow Star *Bubble Star *Underworld ''Bubble Bobble Part 2'' *Giant Tower *Boomtown *Shining Lake *Castle of Fire ''Bubble Bobble Junior'' *Peaceful Forest *Moonlight Village *Mysterious Cave *Skull Castle ''Bubble Symphony'' *Storybook World **Fairy Land **Dessert Land **Toy Land **KiKi KaiKai **Radish Land **TV Machine **Sun "A" Zone **Computer Land **Central Park **Pyramid Land **Sky Palace **Water Fall **Treasure Desert **Japan-esqe **Forest Land **Last Road ''Bubble Memories'' *Rainbow Island **Rainbow Tower **Tower of Darkness ''Bust-A-Move 2'' *Chack'n Island *Oysmi Town *Bub Ruins *Rastan's Forest *Darius Ocean *Enemy Mountain *Icewall *Castle Drunk ''Bust-A-Move 4'' *Bubbleluna *Freeze *Wavy *Grrrrmm *Navajo *Joyland *Ordeaux *Marzuk *Diable *Gothic *Eclipse Star Super Puzzle Bobble * Pao Pao Island * Tree of Time ''Classic Bubble Bobble'' *Wood Area *Jungle Area *Castle Area *Grave Area *Clock Area *Sky Area *Airship Area *Night Area *Temple Area ''Bust-A-Move Millennium'' *Starting Road *Puzzle Dojo *Secret Lake *Ghost Tower *Hero City *Trial Gate *Skull Cave *Wilds of Fossil *Dark Forest *Mt. Spiral *Drunk's Castle Super Bust-A-Move 2 * Bubble Tower ''Bubble Bobble Revolution'' *Ivy Forest *Mushroom Lair *Yesterday's Town *Phantom Lake *Steam Works *Spare Parts Factory *Devil's Banquet *Monstrous Garden *Drunk's Guard *Drunk's Castle Bubble Bobble Evolution * Maniac Pleasure Palace ** Wooden World ** Tech World ** Adventure World ** Nightmare World Rainbow Islands Evolution * Rainbow Islands ** Coconut Island ** White Wall Island ** Sand Dune Island ** Crag Island ** Jungle Island ** Ark Island ** Night Sky Island Bubble Bobble Double Shot *Pleasant Plains *Rocky Mountains *Windy Hilltops *Dark Cavern *Mushroom Forest *Ancient Gardens *Galaxy Base *Gingerbread Village *Ghostly Manor *Drunk's Toy Box ''Space Bust-A-Move'' *Rainbow Land *Labyrinth *Toy Box *Poseidon *Wild Metis *Apollo *Metal Meteor *Cosmo Castle ''New Bust-A-Move'' *Toneri Meadow *Atword Shores *Mount Threedots *Fourdrinier Forest *Fivera Plains *Dessix Desert *Seventia Shores *Dimension ''Bust-A-Move Universe'' *Motherland *Moonbase *Desert Zone *Cloud Ocean *Ring Planet *Frozen World *Astro-Machine *Prominence ''Bust-A-Move Islands'' *Novice Island *Cat Paradise *Dry Desert *Sun Volcano *Donut Lake *Thrill Moor *Star Road *Goro-Dune *Ship Cemetary *Bee Forest *Ice Kingdom *Jungle Ruins *Dragon Volcano *Mushroom Island *Coral Island *Sunny Island *Mechanical Island *Time Highlands *Cloudy Mountains *Yippy Land *Savanna *Fall Village *Mega Cedar Isle *Bubble Bobble Springs *Sand Abyss *Underwater Temple *Candy Star *Pegasus Eden *Bubble Lab *Reel Ravine *Disco Star *Snowy Town *Gold Town *Blossom Grove *Laundry Island *Muro Planet *Giraffe Park *Fennec Music Hall *Space School *Sunset Beach *Wotterland *Garden of Gaia *Koala Retreat *Ottersis *Chateau of Roses *Blossomshire *Planet Palette *Furry Farm *Warp Pirate Ship *Plunging Precipice *Marine Marvel *Dandy Lyons *Parfait Cave *Bamboo Mansion *Stray Cat's Tree *Gear Factory *Wedding Palace *Speed Circuit *Summer Festival Star *Traveller's Star *Life Star *Tutti Frutti Star *Pumpkin Farm *Miniroon Park *Intergalactic Hive *Pisces Palace *Golden Aries *Taurus Colosseum *Rice Paddy Heave Ho *Temple of Gemini *Crabubble *Lion Canyon *Willow Wraith *Virgo Springs *List of locations